Alarms and Raiding
Click here to go to the front page Click here to return to the Base Upgrades page Alarms are base upgrades players can purchase from their main computer, and are used to tell the player and their team mates whenever an intruder has entered their base. They operate by having a tripwire laser infront of a door, and when someone who is not an owner or team member of the building walks into it, the alarm will start a loud siren and will cause the lights in the base to flash red, as well as sending a message to all team members that someone has entered the property. There are 6 alarms players can buy, each located around the bases outer doors and vault- Raids When a player wishes to raid a base, they will want to avoid the alarms at all cost. As it's best to raid when the owner has left, triggering them will most likely cause the owner to run back and get in the way of the raiders and the vault's cash. There are a few methods to circumvent the alarms however. Alternative paths While there are alarms for every door on the exterior of the base, there are 2 that don't receive an alarm at all. If the owner of a base has the supply room, the vent will open up. This has 1 door leading into the supply room, then the interior 2 door leading to the main room, before the vault. Taking this route gets players right up to the vault after destroying 2 doors without even encountering an alarm, making this the most favourable route into high tier bases. Another path is via the tunnel, which opens up when players purchase the break room. It is similar to the vault, however the entrance is much more concealed, and the route involves another door to break down than the other one. This route also has no alarms all the way up to the vault, the only upside however to the vent route is the fact that the entrance is slightly less obvious and can be overlooked by the owner checking their doors. If players are willing to deal with a second door, they can break in without even leaving an obvious hole in the base that could be seen from afar. Jumping the wire Both of the alternative paths lead up to the vault, which does have an alarm in it. This may seem impossible to deal with, but skilled players can attempt to jump over the laser to get inside the vault without even triggering its alarm. Doing this means that players can get in and out of a base without even alerting the owners. Other lasers can be jumped over too, but whilst jumping them may be difficult and unreliable, if mastered it can lead to lots of effective raids, even ones where players blow down the front door and get straight to the vault without the hassle of going through the alternative paths.